


Sneaking out

by Hyuntha



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Slight Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyuntha/pseuds/Hyuntha
Summary: San and Wooyoung sneak out during the filming of Fever Road.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 136





	Sneaking out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't know where this came from, but I hope you enjoy it!   
> Been writing this thing for a month like whaT  
> English is not my first language, so you know the deal lol

Wooyoung had been tossing around for around an hour. He was lucky to win the couch for the night, but even then he was unable to sleep. The other boys were sprawled on the floor, except Yeosang, who was on the other couch. Mingi's snores were the only noise in the room and there was only one pale light illuminating from the kitchen. Some of their staff were also accommodated on the other side of the floor since they needed to keep recording first thing in the morning while others went to sleep in some rooms of the big house.

Wooyoung was exhausted, don't get him wrong, but it was kind of uncomfortable, and he was cold. He wanted his bed at the dorm, listen to the quiet breathing of Jongho and Yeosang until he fell asleep (or sneak into Yunho and San's room to cuddle his boyfriend and then sleep). But it was his job -he just needed to deal with it for a few days. And they were having fun anyway. It was like a huge camping trip -with all the members and staff-, without the nature part.

He turned to his other side again, curling in a ball and gripping the soft sheets over him tightly. He had closed his eyes for just a couple of minutes when he felt something poking his forehead, he frowned and opened his eyes, almost screaming when he saw a figure crouching down right in front of him. Luckily, the sound didn't leave his mouth to alert others, and he just cursed quietly when he recognized it was San.

"What the hell, San-ah? You almost killed me", he complained louder than intended. San shushed him, his index on his own lips to tell him to keep silence, and then he pointed at the side with his head, indicating Wooyoung to follow him. Wooyoung scoffed, but once San disappeared into the dark, he quickly looked around to see if anyone was awake and then stood up, taking his blanket with him. He didn’t know where San went, but he guessed he was outside. That idiot.

He put his slippers on and closed the door gently, the sudden light in the patio hurting his eyes. There was no wind, but the air felt a lot colder than inside the house, he braced himself and did a quick glance at the surroundings until he found San.

The boy was sitting on the edge of the fire pit in the middle of the backyard, the thick coat he was wearing earlier wrapped around his body, making him seem small. The yellow lights bathing his messy black hair made him look softer than ever. Wooyoung's heart gave a flip, but he had a façade to maintain, though.

"Yah!", he called out. "Why are we out here in the middle of the night?", he questioned as he walked towards him. San pouted and opened his arms, wiggling his legs. He looked adorable.

"I missed you", his voice was full of aegyo, reaching a high tone at the end of the words; the slip of his accent making it even cuter. Wooyoung faked a gag and threw his blanket over the elder’s head, resulting in an even whinier San fighting with the fabric until he got it out of his face.

The younger laughed, stepped into the fire pit and dropped himself on the older’s lap. San hummed happily at the action, taking Wooyoung's blanket and placing it around his shoulders.

"Oh? You brought one for me?", he smiled when San opened his coat and pulled out another blanket, covering their legs.

"Of course. I can't have my baby getting cold", he teased. Wooyoung slapped his chest weakly, the tips of his ears turning red despite the weather. San's nose wrinkled as he cooed at how adorable the younger was and then hugged him tightly around the waist.

Wooyoung got as close as he could to him, snuggling his face in the crook of the elder's neck when they finally succeeded in enclosing themselves in a kind of cocoon, San wrapping him with his coat as well. The fire they did earlier still left some crumbs of heat and the embrace was helping them to get warm in the cold night.

"Missed you too", the boy finally admitted in a whisper, his fingers playing with the buttons of San's shirt. He felt the elder smiling against his forehead before leaving a soft kiss there.

"You look so pretty in these pyjamas, and you were acting so cute, I just wanted to cuddle you and kiss you, but I couldn't", he was pouting again.

"Stop sulking, you're doing it now", he giggled, lifting his head to press a peck on his cheek. San seemed to light up at that, his smile shining brightly and Wooyoung couldn’t resist to give him another kiss right on one of his dimples.

"Can I get another one here?", he asked playfully, pointing at his lips. Wooyoung rolled his eyes, laughing softly, but he couldn’t deny anything to his boyfriend. He reached out to cup San’s cheek gently to make him lean down and San obeyed immediately, gripping Wooyoung’s waist to hold him closer until he felt soft lips over his own. It was a short touch and San was whining as soon as the other pulled away. Wooyoung laughed, loud and pretty, the sound making the elder smile in the middle of his tantrum.

"There, you got your kiss", he booped San’s nose. The boy stomped his feet childishly.

"Baby, we've been working a lot lately and this is the first time in forever that we're alone", he complained. "You don't want to kiss me any more?", his pout accentuated. Wooyoung rolled his eyes again; the elder was so dramatic... but he got a point. He glanced at the house, everything was dark and quiet.

Maybe they could indulge themselves a little.

"We're going to get sick", Wooyoung cursed instead as the wind made a sudden visit, cold and strong, messing their hair and freezing their bones. San tightened the blankets around them, paying special attention in covering the younger's back.

"We won't", he replied, too sure of it. Wooyoung sighed, looking into his eyes. It was a mistake. They locked gazes, and it was almost like a magnet was pulling him in, he leaned forward making their noses bump slightly together and then pressed another soft kiss on his cold lips. He felt San giggling before kissing back, his hands stroking the younger's back up and down soothingly. He knew he had won. "I could kiss you all night", he sighed against his mouth.

And Wooyoung gave in, because he wanted it too.

"Well, we don't have all night, but you can kiss me some more", he brushed a strand of San's hair out of his face, a teasing glint shining in his eyes.

"Oh, I'll do that", he smirked, taking Wooyoung by the chin with his fingers to join their lips again. This time the younger let himself melt in the kiss, humming appreciatively as he circled his arms around the elder's neck and tilted his head to the side to reciprocate eagerly.

San could never get tired of kissing Wooyoung. His plump lips were always soft, pliant and opening willingly for him, responding enthusiastically to the languid slide of their lips. And San was so _weak_ for him, shaky sounds leaving his throat as the younger sucked on his lower lip. He felt Wooyoung smirking; the brat knew what he did to him, the things he made him feel.

Wooyoung knew what he caused as he bit his lip, tugging on it with his teeth rather harshly; San hissed, slapping the side of his thigh. He giggled, the tip of his tongue licking a stripe against the bite as an apology and the elder growled, opening his lips and shoving his tongue inside his warm mouth. Wooyoung practically fell on him, moaning as he pushed his own tongue against the other's, his hands holding the back of San's head to keep him as close as he could. They spent long minutes like that, sometimes kissing deeply and other times softer, lazily and languidly, barely pulling apart for a few seconds to catch their breath.

When his hands started to itch with the need to touch Wooyoung's skin, San glided one of them over the span of the younger's back, reaching the hem of the loose shirt of his pyjamas and slipping under it. Wooyoung's spine arched at the touch of his surprisingly warm fingers, enjoying the boy's caresses on his waist. He broke away with a wet sound, placing short pecks on the elder's red lips, making San smile. Then, giving him one last chaste kiss, he rested his forehead against the other's, so they could stay close, breathing out a content sigh.

However, it wasn't enough. San could never get enough of him.

He kept scattering pecks on any skin he reached, on his lips, going down his cheek to his jaw and followed its sharp edge to the boy's ear. Wooyoung took a deep breath as he gave a teasing nibble to his earlobe. San smirked this time, feeling the younger's fingers tightening on his shoulders when his free hand slid boldly on the inside of his thigh under the blanket.

"San-ah, what are you doing?", he asked almost scandalized, pulling apart to look at him and the other took the chance to slot their mouths together again. Wooyoung let a surprised sound out, but he didn’t push him away. He simply cupped his jaw and kissed him back as his instinct took over him, falling in the heated rhythm San had started, gasping when the boy suddenly pulled apart and went down his neck, nibbling and sucking at his pulse point, relishing in the groans that left the younger's mouth.

"Fuck, I want to mark you up so bad", he grunted against his skin. Wooyoung laughed shakily.

"Mm, I'm sure you do, you possessive- _ah_ ", he moaned loudly, San's hand squeezing where his thigh met his hip, dangerously close to his crotch, and his lips suckling his Adam's apple. "Sannie, wait", he placed his palm on San’s chest, trying to _breathe_. "We need to go back, we have to wake up early and someone may notice we're not inside", the logical part of his brain did its best to work before he was able to fall deeper in the sensations. San whined, tugging him close again and nuzzling his neck, breathing in his addictive smell.

"Baby, are you telling me you don't want _this_?", he pressed Wooyoung on his crotch and the boy's eyes widened at the feeling of San's boner nudging against his ass. He bit his lip, swallowing the needy sound trying to make its way out of his chest.

"Shit- what's got you so worked up?".

"You", he sighed. "The fact that I haven't kissed you properly in _weeks_ ", he sounded like he was in pain. Wooyoung bit the inside of his cheek, staring at San's beautiful, blushed face and needy eyes.

"I- we can't ruin these clothes though", he tried to reason with him. But he knew he already lost when he heard San chuckling darkly, leaning forward.

"Baby", he whispered in his ear, voice deep and heavy with want. "You know I like to swallow".

And Wooyoung was gone.

"Fucking hell, San", he hissed, yanking the older by the hair to pull him in a bruising kiss, making San's smug smirk disappear.

The boy groaned, opening his mouth to welcome Wooyoung's tongue and sucked on it, resulting in the younger moaning and wriggling his ass on San's lap. The elder's fingers tightened on his hips, digging on his skin and then one hand followed alongside the outer part of his thigh, caressing it up and down before moving to his ass, gripping the flesh and kneading it between his fingers. Wooyoung whimpered and bit his lip, his thighs closing tightly trying to hide his impending arousal. San noticed and chuckled softly against his mouth, pulling away from his lips to nibble his jaw. The younger tilted his head immediately, giving him space to kiss and San took the chance, flattening his tongue on his throat to taste him.

"Fuck, let me- let me leave a hickey, please, please baby", he basically begged, his lips gracing his skin with every whispered word, painting Wooyoung with shivers. The younger breathed in deeply, San's desperation getting to him.

"You shit- the stylists will see", he grunted, yet his fingers stumbled on the buttons of his shirt until he got to open three of them, his golden skin making the elder salivate with want. The air was cold against Wooyoung’s heated skin, but the hungry gaze of the other kept him warm just right.

"But it won't be on camera", he kept trying to persuade him, bending down and leaving wet but gentle kisses on the newly exposed area. His whole being was screaming to dig his teeth on the soft skin, but he wouldn’t dare to do it without Wooyoung's explicit permission.

"Fuck- okay, yeah, mark me", he accepted he was quite easy to convince, especially when San sounded so desperate -and had his mouth on him. The older smiled triumphally, pecking his lips briefly before attaching his mouth to his collarbone, laving his tongue over the prominent bone before sliding a bit lower and sucking a patch of tender skin between his lips. Wooyoung hissed, his fingers tugging San's hair to keep him there or pull him away, he didn't know. He didn't complain when San opened another button more, though, his breath hitching as the older licked his hard nipple and then dragged it with his teeth softly. "Sannie", he sighed breathlessly, his back arching in search for more.

However, San pulled apart to appreciate the bright red mark he left, which would be a deep purple by tomorrow. Wooyoung rolled his eyes at the proud smirk on San's lips and took him by the neck to kiss him again, his tongue finding home inside his mouth. San responded enthusiastically, his fingers buttoning up his shirt again, so his baby wouldn't get cold, and then he slid his hands down, one arm wrapping around his waist and the other squeezing his inner thigh while slowly going up. And Wooyoung actually _keened_ as San started rubbing his crotch firmly, feeling the outline of his hard length.

"Fuck, baby", San hissed, throwing the blanket to the side, his hand slipping inside Wooyoung's pants and briefs impatiently to take the hot shaft in his fist. "So hard for me", he groaned, leaving open-mouthed kisses on the side of the younger's neck, trailing along the noticeable vein there.

"Sannie", he whined, his digits almost bruising San's shoulders and his hips bucking up to make the slide of San's fist on his cock faster. And the boy complied, collecting the pre-cum with his thumb and tightening his grip, placing another kiss under his ear before his eyes travelled down to look at his hand working.

He cursed as he saw the angry red length, impossibly hard in his palm, leaking profusely from the slit. His mouth watered at the sight, suddenly feeling it incredibly empty; the need to wrap his lips around it almost unbearable. He gulped down and then looked at Wooyoung's face; his swollen and slightly parted lips letting out heavy pants, staring at him with lust-filled eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Younggie, let me suck you off", he pleaded, leaning forward to kiss him messily. "Need you to fill my mouth", he panted.

And what was Wooyoung supposed to say? No?

"You're gonna kill me", he exhaled over his mouth. "How...?".

He didn't get to finish the question before San pushed him from his lap and placed him at his side while still kissing him. Wooyoung whined at the loss of San's touch on his cock but hummed pleasantly when the elder ran his hands over his torso and then their lips separated with a loud smacking sound as San crouched down between his legs, pushing them apart.

Wooyoung pulled in a breath, the feeling of San's hands trailing up his thighs making heat run through his veins. Then he was pulled out of his underwear once more, San spitting on his own hand to wrap it around the hard member and Wooyoung moaned softly, throwing his head back at the pleasing feeling. He had half the mind to check in the general direction of the house, relaxing when he saw everything still pitch black inside.

"Look at me", the elder asked, pouting slightly. And _damn_ , Wooyoung thought when he looked down, San shouldn't look that adorable with a dick right in front of his face.

"You're so cute", he told him so, his thumb caressing his cheek sweetly. He felt San’s giggles tickling the head of his cock, a shiver going through his body as the elder held his member by the base and gave a teasing lick to the tip. He hissed and bit his lip, combing his hand through San's black locks.

"You're cuter", he winked, flattening his tongue on the underside of his cock and then wrapped his lips around the head, suckling softly.

Wooyoung let out an airy moan, his eyes never leaving the heated gaze of the elder as he started to work on his length.

San hummed happily, he loved the heavy feeling of the younger in his mouth, and he cursed they didn't have enough time to properly tease and taste each other. He preferred to take his time breaking Wooyoung apart until the boy begged him to fuck him. But that will have to wait for another day. Now he would need to be quick, so they could sleep to shoot tomorrow.

So he hollowed his cheeks and started to bob his head, his mouth bumping against his hand at the base every time he went down. The girth trying to push into his throat made him gag for a moment before he pulled off to take a deep breath and sank down again, inhaling through his nose until he took all the length into his mouth.

Wooyoung's hand clenched in his hair, San moaning at the feeling; the light burn in his scalp was an incentive to pick up his pace and slurp enthusiastically, swallowing the excess of drool and pre-cum. The younger whined as San tongued the head and then went down almost all the way again.

"Fuck, you're doing so good, Sannie baby", he panted while his fingers brushed San's hair out of his face. San perked up at the praise, looking up at him with his eyes turned into crescents and Wooyoung could almost see his smile stretching around his cock. Then he deep-throated him once more before pulling apart, catching his breath without stopping the motion of his hand, flicking his wrist at the upstroke.

"Fuck my mouth, Younggie", he asked, his voice was hoarse. And Wooyoung wouldn't want anything more, but their voice was one of their tools in their job, and they couldn't risk it that much. He sighed.

"Next time baby", he resisted San's pout. "Your voice is already getting raspy enough", he explained and then grinned. "Or you can't make me come on your own?".

Fucking brat.

San opted not to respond, yet his eyes showed determination. Wooyoung trembled in anticipation; he knew the elder could make him come in any way possible, it had happened enough times. But there was always the excitement to tease and rile San up until he snapped and wrecked him.

Wooyoung couldn't help but moan loudly as the boy basically swallowed him down, his fingers digging on his thighs to support himself and move his mouth freely. San made good use of his tongue, twisting it around the shaft, hollowing his cheeks every time he went up before sinking down again until the tip hit his throat. Wooyoung's resolve to protect his voice thrown out the window.

"Shit, Sannie, fuck!", he keened, tugging San's strands, but the elder took his wrists and intertwined their fingers to keep him at bay. He had his chance. Wooyoung squeezed their hands, his jaw slack as gasps and groans kept flowing out of him.

San was making it difficult for him to even _breathe_. The gurgling and slurping noises riling him up even more; it was so wet he could only imagine all the drool dripping down San's chin. And then the elder gagged but didn't pull away, his throat contracting around the head of his dick, drawing a deep groan out of him.

"Sannie- shit, I'm gonna come", he said between pants. The teasing and proud glint in San's teary eyes together with a hard suck on his dick sent him over the edge. He dug his nails in the elder's hands, his hips bucking up unconsciously as he whined. San was prepared for it and hummed welcomely as he swallowed his release, enjoying the warm feeling going down his throat with eyes closed. He kept moving softly, milking him dry and then pulled off with a pop when Wooyoung started trembling because of oversensitivity. Then, he tucked him in his pyjamas with a slap of the elastic and rested his head on Wooyoung's thigh, taking deep gulps of air. He had a satisfied smirk on his face despite his ruined appearance.

"Good enough?", he grumbled out.

Wooyoung laughed breathlessly, chest still heaving and body like jelly, a soft buzz going on in his brain. He ran his hand through his hair, sighing in bliss.

"Come here baby", he helped San to stand up taking him by the elbows, the elder's legs buckling a bit since he was a long while in the same position. Wooyoung drew him close by the waist, making him straddle his thighs. San arched an eyebrow at him but said nothing, winding his arms around his shoulders with a little smile, getting comfortable on his lap.

Both leaned forward to press their lips together, kissing softly at first before San thrust his tongue in. Wooyoung groaned, tasting himself in San's mouth, his arms tightening around his thin waist. San's lips were so soft and sweet, he couldn't stop kissing him; however, he didn't want to keep the elder waiting more, he could feel his cock impossibly hard bumping against his belly every time San ground on his lap, letting out cute, quiet whines into their sloppy kiss. He was so needy already.

"Mm, Younggie", the boy gasped against his lips as the younger finally slipped his hand into his pants and boxers, taking him out of them and wrapping his fingers around his neglected, aching dick.

"Fuck, you're so wet, Sannie", he cursed. The glide was effortlessly easy and the loud slippery noises were making San feel slightly embarrassed. He hid his face on Wooyoung's shoulder, panting against the skin of his neck. The younger cooed at him, kissing his cheek sweetly and then sliding his lips along the sharp line of his jaw, nibbling softly.

San arched his back at every bite and suck, baring his throat to demand more. Wooyoung chuckled and complied, leaving wet trails of kisses on the freckled skin, digging his teeth gently at the base of his neck. The elder boy basically melted on his arms, whimpers spilling out of his mouth endlessly. Wooyoung tugged his body closer and then snaked his hand under San's shirt, piling it up until he got access to his pink buds, which he sucked between his lips.

"Woo-ah!", he wailed, his hips jerking abruptly as more pre-cum dripped from his slit. "Fuck, don't stop", he whined, clutching Wooyoung's shirt between his fingers. The younger flattened his tongue on the other nipple while his grip on his cock tightened a bit more.

"Did you bring tissues or something?", he asked against his skin. San frowned and shook his head. Wooyoung rolled his eyes. "If you knew you wanted to mess around, you should've brought something to clean up, idiot", he laughed at San's incredulous face.

"Can't believe you're- shit- scolding me with my dick in your hand", he hissed and glared at him as the boy gave a rough tug to his cock.

"Shut up and tell me when you're close, I'm getting tired here", he teased. San hit his chest with his fist, protesting as Wooyoung snorted. He couldn't believe how much he loved that fucking brat.

San's moans got louder when Wooyoung started pumping his length faster, twisting his wrist every once in a while and caressing the tip with his thumb. He kept scattering kisses all over his collarbones, giving special attention to his cute moles, twirling his tongue over the skin. The elder boy combed his hand through Wooyoung's hair, trying to keep his mouth on him. San was losing his mind, his body was burning up even though the cold air was hitting his exposed skin, the only thing he could think about was Wooyoung. Wooyoung and his warm mouth, Wooyoung and his rough hand, Wooyoung and his soft touches. _Wooyoung_.

"Fuck, babe", his voice was broken, and he sounded breathless. Wooyoung slid his lips down his chest and sucked harshly, smirking against his skin as San trembled in his arms. He knew the elder boy was pleased, recognizing he left a dark mark on his body.

"Hold this", he pointed at San's clutched shirt. The boy obeyed, taking the wrinkled fabric in one hand up to his neck while the other kept on Wooyoung's shoulder to support himself. Now the younger could move his free hand to caress one puffy nipple between his fingers as he continued to tease the other with his tongue. San bit his lower lip, thrusting up his hips onto the boy's fist to speed up his movements.

All the attention he was receiving was too much, the heat on his abdomen was starting to spread out until it reached every cell of his body, and he knew he was getting close, _so close_. His mouth fell open at some point in time, and he was ashamed of all the noises coming out of it. He tugged on Wooyoung's hair to make him look up at his face, cursing out loud at the beautiful sight of his swollen, red lips and blushed cheeks, staring at him with hooded eyes. He bent down and crashed their mouths together, teeth and tongues colliding, saliva dripping down their chins.

"Ah, I'm close- so close, baby- ah", San panted and whined against his lips, trying to keep up with the kiss messily.

"C'mon Sannie, come for me", he said, lapping his jaw. Then pushed his tongue inside his mouth, swallowing the high, broken whimper San made as he covered Wooyoung's hand and his own abdomen with his release. He shook abruptly, his thighs tightening around the younger's waist and his hand clenching on his shoulder. He let go of his shirt and Wooyoung held it, so it wouldn't get stained.

"Holy shit", he sighed, laughing breathlessly, resting his forehead on Wooyoung's shoulder, his body still twitching. The other giggled, kissing his temple and nuzzling his cheek. He wished he could let the boy rest more, but it wasn't the place to engage in a post-orgasm cuddling session.

"Move a little", he pushed San gently, making him whine. "Hey, you don't want your clothes dirty, right?", he said, and he made sure San was looking at him as he lifted his messy hand to his lips, licking and sucking until it was clean while maintaining eye-contact.

The elder growled lowly, his pupils blowing up as Wooyoung collected the few lines painting his abs and then feeding it to him. San took his fingers into his mouth eagerly, his tongue twirling around the digits to get everything spotless before pulling off with a pop. He smirked, dimples in display, and Wooyoung couldn't take his eyes off him.

His arms circled the younger's shoulders as he leaned down to join their lips again, slow and deep. A soft hiss interrupting the kiss when Wooyoung tucked him into his pants again, cock sensitive, smiling as the boy pulled down his shirt and smoothed it before hugging his waist with both arms. They kept going until their lips started to get numb, their bodies cooling down and reacting to the cold weather once the heat dissipated.

"We should get back", Wooyoung sighed, pecking San's lips once more. The elder boy pouted but didn't complain, he knew they should go and try to sleep a couple of hours at least. He left a last kiss on Wooyoung's lips and stood up, legs still wobbly. "I can't believe we just did that", he chuckled once he got on his feet, and grabbed their blankets. San smiled, holding his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"It wasn't my plan, but I can't complain", he giggled, taking a step closer to the boy and rubbing their noses playfully. Wooyoung rolled his eyes and tugged his hand, so they could start walking towards the house. Their steps were slow, though.

"I don't believe a word, but I'm not gonna complain either", he shrugged. San whined, pushing him with his hip. Wooyoung laughed loudly and San shushed him with his hand.

It wasn't that far, so they found themselves in front of the door rather quickly. They stood there for a few seconds, waiting in case they heard something, but they were greeted with silence. Wooyoung was about to open the door when San tugged his sleeve, he raised his eyebrows to question him and the boy pointed at his lips, pouting. He rolled his eyes. _I think I already kissed you enough_ , he wanted to say, yet he simply sighed and gave him one last kiss, pecking his nose at the end. San's bright smile was worth it.

They tip-toed inside the house, Mingi's snores still resonating through the room. San crawled to his place on the floor while Wooyoung leaped over Hongjoong to climb on the couch. He squirmed, covering himself with his cold blanket and closed his eyes, smiling softly. He didn't even notice when he drifted to sleep.

The morning came too fast, his face fell swollen and his eyes were fighting to stay closed. He eyed San from the couch, and he seemed to be asleep while sitting, wearing a cap and a mask to try to cover his face. They had to do some sort of mission before anything else, and he barely knew what was going on until they had breakfast and then washed his face.

He didn't even think about their escapade of the night before until they had to change their clothes and their stylist stared at him a bit too much. His cheeks burned, he was slightly panicking as he looked down and saw a big, purple mark on his skin. He pulled the T-shirt over his head as fast as he could, his eyes searching for San unconsciously.

The elder was changing a few feet apart from him, shirtless and sporting a notorious hickey on his chest. He gulped down, cursing as he saw the stylist looking at the same direction and then raising her eyebrows in surprise. She gave him a knowing smile, handing him a denim jacket. He was grateful she said nothing while they changed or had their make-up done or ever.

"Nuna saw our...", he pointed between their chests, San tilting his head cutely. He waited until they were alone in a corner of the kitchen to tell him, still a bit anxious about it. "... marks", he finished. San's mouth formed an O as he understood. He shrugged.

"It was worth it", he smirked.

Wooyoung opened his lips to retort, but opted to close them again, a matching smirk on his face.

He was right.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really hope you enjoyed it~~~  
> Kudos and comments are absolutely appreciated and make me happy :)))  
> Thank you SO SO SO much for reading!!!!


End file.
